Calling You : Love, Obsession or Destiny
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: [ONESHOT] Yifan tidak pernah tahu, Karena Zitao sendiri memang tidak pernah mengajarinya apapun. Yifan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai beberapa hal seperti merelakan, melepaskan ataupun meninggalkan, karena sungguh Zitao tidak pernah memperkenalkan hal itu. Sekalipun Tidak./ Kristao! Taoris! YAOI! Review?
**[M] – YAOI – ONESHOT!**

 **Romace / Angst(?)**

 **(Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao)**

 **Warning : OOC, LEMON ASEM! TYPO!**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 _Aku memanggil namamu ribuan kali_

 _Dan kau datang padaku_

 _Aku melakukannya lagi, lagi dan – lagi_

 _Namun hanya sekali kau berbeda_

 _Hanya satu kali..._

 _Dan itu disaat aku untuk yang pertama kalinya –_

 _Melihatmu menangis_

.

.

.

.

"Yifan, kemarilah. Zitao ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Seorang bocah berambut hitam berdiri malu-malu dibelakang punggung seorang wanita cantik berseragam perawat sebuah rumah sakit, dengan kedua manik kelamnya berbinar polos memandangi sesosok bocah lain berambut pirang. Bibirnya yang unik sedari tadi melengkung naik, semakin antusias untuk segera berkenalan dengan teman barunya. Namun, senyum itu perlahan memudar tatkala melihat bagaimana sang bocah tampan tetap bergeming di atas ranjangnya, seolah cuek dengan kehadiran Zitao dan si suster cantik.

Melihat hal itu – Victoria, hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum. Sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah dingin sang bocah semenjak ia dirawat di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja beberapa hari yang lalu, karena jatuh dari sepeda dan mengalami cidera ringan di lutut kiri. Lukanya bahkan sudah hampir sembuh, namun anak itu entah kenapa menolak untuk pulang dan memilih bersantai ria di rumah sakit. Victoria seketika mengernyit, mulai merasa yakin jika Yifan, sang bocah pirang, sengaja melakukan itu untuk menghindari rutinitas hariannya, seperti ya - sekolah.

"Yifan, kau tuli? Atau kau lebih memilih jiejie yang akan mendatangimu dan menyeretmu kesini?" ujar Victoria lagi, dan kali ini dengan nada mengancam. Yifan mendengus. Menutup komik yang sejak tadi asyik dibacanya, lalu melempar tatapan sengit kearah wanita itu.

"Apa?!" sentaknya tanpa sopan santun. Dan Victoria mengendalikan diri untuk tidak melempar sang bocah dengan tiang infus.

"Zitao ingin berkenalan denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak."

Mulai emosi, Victoria yang masih berada diambang pintu, langsung memasuki kamar rawat inap milik Yifan dan tanpa basa basi memukul belakang kepalanya menggunakan jurnal panjang yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Ough! Kanapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" protes Yifan dengan alis saling bertautan. Sementara Victoria hanya memutar kedua bola matanya pelan.

"Ada seorang bocah manis yang ingin mengajakmu berkenalan tapi kau menolaknya begitu saja? Kau ini bodoh apa tidak tahu diri, sih?" ucap Victoria tajam, dengan ujung jempol menunjuk Zitao yang masih berdiri salah tingkah di depan pintu. Yifan mencibir pelan sembari mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah pintu kamar.

Hening

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Yifan turun dari ranjang dan melangkah menghampiri Zitao. Kedua manik coklatnya memaku sosok manis bersurai hitam itu, menatapnya terlalu intens hingga membuat Zitao menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Hey, apa kau malaikatku?" perkataan yang nyaris merupai bisikan itu seketika membuat Victoria melongo. Dan semakin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat bagaimana Yifan mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir unik milik Zitao lalu merengkuhnya erat, seperti memeluk benda kesayangan yang baru ditemukannya.

"Yi-yifan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Victoria hampir saja menjerit histeris jika ia tidak ingat masih berada di lingkup rumah sakit. Seketika ia berjalan cepat menuju keduanya sebelum Yifan lupa diri dan menodai Zitao lebih jauh. Ia tidak tega sungguh. Apalagi melihat tampang polos milik Zitao yang saat ini hanya diam kebingungan, seolah pasrah diapa-apakan oleh Yifan.

"H-hey, lepaskan Zitao, Bocah nakal!" Victoria panik, mulai menyesal mengenalkan Zitao pada Yifan yang notabene memiliki perangai yang agak buruk, dilihat dari pengalamannya beberapa hari ini dalam menangani bocah itu sebagai seorang suster yang telah ditugaskan. Selain arogan, keras kepala, semaunya sendiri, Yifan juga diam-diam menyimpan bibit menakutkan di dalam dirinya, seperti ambisius dan tipe pendominasi yang begitu mengerikan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Victoria hanya berniat untuk memisahkan pelukan mereka, dan Yifan yang entah bagaimana bisa hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, sudah sanggup melayangkan tatapan dingin (lebih dingin dari biasanya) ke arah dirinya. Kedua manik mata yang biasanya berbinar angkuh, kini mendadak berubah menjadi kilatan yang berbahaya. Dan jujur saja, ia merinding melihatnya.

Ya Tuhan, Victoria tidak tahu masalah apa yang dihadapinya kali ini. Namun sesuatu telah membuatnya sadar, jika mempertemukan seorang Huang Zitao dengan Wu Yifan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kemungkinan juga adalah dosa terbesar yang pernah ia perbuat selama 24 tahun ia hidup.

Karena bagaimanapun, Zitao adalah keponakannya sendiri.

.

.

 **Calling You : Love, Obsession or Destiny © Harumi Shiba**

.

.

Tidak sedikit masyarakat umum yang mengenal baik keluarga Wu dan Huang. Tidak sedikit pula orang-orang awam yang dengan sendirinya sadar juga memahami jika berurusan dengan kedua keluarga itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, terutama, yang paling utama jika sudah bersinggungan dengan putra tunggal keluarga Wu. Terakhir kali sebuah berita heboh yang menyangkut dirinya diturunkan lewat media massa dan online, pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu terlibat baku hantam dengan orang lain, hingga orang itu terluka parah dan masuk rumah sakit, - hanya karena sebuah masalah yang konon kabarnya sepele. Kabar menyebutkan bahwa semua pangkal masalah itu berpusat pada putra bungsu keluarga Huang. Ya, seperti berita yang sudah-sudah, putra tunggal keluarga Wu itu memang hampir selalu membuat perkara yang menggemparkan media jika sudah melibatkan bungsu Huang di dalamnya.

Bukan hal yang baru memang, jika kedekatan antara Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao bahkan sering menjadi perbincangan khalayak umum karena status hubungan yang mereka berdua miliki. Terlebih mereka ini berasal dari keluarga konglomerat yang disegani masyarakat. Dan tidak ada yang pernah berani secara terang-terangan mengasumsikan hubungan seperti apa yang sedang mereka jalani sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, walaupun hampir semua orang penasaran akan kebenarannya.

Jika Wu Yifan terkenal dingin, kaku dan begitu mengintimidasi maka Huang Zitao adalah sebaliknya. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu terkenal ramah dan menyenangkan. Sosok yang secara alami menarik perhatian setiap orang untuk mengagumi paras lugunya. Namun sayang, terakhir kali seseorang menyatakan cinta pada Zitao, Orang itu keesokan harinya dikabarkan menginap beberapa hari di penjara atas tuduhan kekerasan. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang berani mendekati sosok Zitao lagi. Tidak ada bahkan untuk sekedar cari perhatian, karena mereka tahu, ada sosok yang mengawasi pemuda itu dari belakang. Dan mereka tidak mau cari mati berurusan dengan monster itu. Sudah cukup banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan atas kenekatan mereka mengusik kehidupan Zitao, tidak perlu lagi ditambah secara cuma-cuma.

Sementara itu, dari sisi kedua belah pihak keluarga, tidak ada niatan lagi untuk sekedar menjauhkan Yifan dari Zitao. Bukannya tidak mencoba, mengingat seberapa besar obsesi pemuda tampan itu pada Zitao, orang tua Yifan pernah mencoba mengirim pemuda blasteran itu untuk sekolah keluar negeri. Ia tidak menolak ataupun membantah, dan tentu hal itu membuat semua orang terdekat menjadi heran.

Pertanyaan mereka terjawab tepat beberapa hari kemudian, Zitao dinyatakan hilang oleh keluarganya. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia dibawa pergi oleh Yifan untuk ikut bersamanya ke London sudah cukup menjadi bukti jika sekeras apapun mereka dipisahkan, Yifan akan tetap kembali pada Zitao, entah bagaimana caranya.

Saat ditanya dulu, kenapa Zitao lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Yifan dan kabur dari rumahnya, pemuda yang terkenal polos itu dengan entengnya menjawab dengan raut wajah yang begitu lugu.

 _"Jika Yifan-ge pergi, gege tidak akan datang saat aku memanggil nama-nya nanti. Karena selama ini, hanya nama gege-lah yang aku panggil saat sedang sendirian. Aku tidak mau Yifan-ge pergi lagi."_

Terdengar berlebihan namun kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Semenjak mereka mengenal satu sama lain 10 tahun yang lalu, Zitao tidak pernah satu haripun tanpa menyebut nama Yifan. Entah saat dia sedang ketakutan manakala dirinya harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin ke rumah sakit akibat daya tubuhnya yang lemah sedari kecil, entah saat dia menangis karena sakit dan jatuh, ataupun saat dia sedang gembira karena mendapatkan juara umum di kelasnya, Zitao akan selalu memanggil nama Yifan. Dan ajaibnya, disaat-saat penting sekaligus mendesak, Yifan akan benar-benar datang menemui Zitao.

Teman-teman mereka berpendapat, itu yang namanya ikatan batin. Orang-orang yang mengenal mereka juga mengatakan, itu sebuah koneksi yang terlahir dari perasaan keduanya yang sudah bercokol terlalu mendalam. Namun, Yifan menyebutnya dengan hal yang lain, ia mempercayai jika itu adalah sebuah garis dan ketetapan, yang manusia sering mengartikannya dengan –

Takdir

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Zie, jangan manja begini. Makan buburmu se-ka-rang atau gege akan membuang semua koleksi boneka pandamu." ancaman yang terdengar tidak main-main itu membuat Zitao seketika memucat. Takut jika sang kakak, Huang Luhan, benar-benar melakukannya tanpa belas kasian. Tapi Zitao nyatanya tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak menuruti perintah Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau, gege."

"Terserah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika besok, semua bonekamu sudah hilang dari tempatnya."

Dengan itu, Luhan beranjak dari sisi Zitao dan membawa keluar sebuah nampan dengan bubur dan air putih diatasnya. Melengos tidak peduli saat mendengar Zitao mulai merajuk di belakang.

"Sudah gege bilang-kan? Yifan-mu itu tidak akan datang meskipun sekarang kau berteriak memanggil namanya berulang kali. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Zitao."

Menunduk, Zitao meremat selimut yang nenutupi separuh badannya, dengan kelereng hitamnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Kecewa mendengar perkataan sang kakak.

"Tapi Yifan-ge tidak pernah berbohong padaku." responnya lirih. Sedangkan Luhan diam-diam menarik nafas lelah menghadapi sikap Zitao yang keras kepala. Dia seketika batal menarik handle pintu dan kembali berbalik menghadap adiknya.

"Dengarkan ak – "

 **Cklek!**

Pintu dibuka secara tiba-tiba dari luar, membuat Zitao maupun Luhan serempak mengalihkan tatapan mereka.

"Yifan-ge..." dengan girang, Zitao turun dari ranjang dan menerjang sosok yang baru datang tersebut. Seorang pemuda tinggi, berambut pirang dengan iris coklat yang menawan, yang saat ini langsung terkekeh pelan menyambut pelukan Zitao.

"Bagaimana demam-mu, hm? Kenapa bandel sekali tidak mau meminum obat." Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa sekalipun peduli dengan Luhan yang kini melempar tatapan menbunuh kearahnya.

"Aku menunggu kedatangan gege, dan ternyata gege benar-benar datang~"

"Tentu saja. Gege mendengar kau memanggil nama gege berulang kali. Jadi sekarang, makan buburmu dan segeralah minum obat."

"Eung~"

Setelah mengangguk lucu, Zitao melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berbalik, melangkah kearah ranjang tidurnya dengan semangat. Sementara Yifan memandanginya dalam diam sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan. Memberi isyarat agar nampan itu beralih ke tangannya.

"Fine." Luhan mendelik dan menyerahkannya dengan enggan. Ia sempat memicing tajam sebelum benar-benar angkat kaki dari kamar adiknya. Melihat hal itu, Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek lalu melangkahkan kaki mendekati ranjang milik Zitao. Duduk di sisi ranjang dengan nyaman, pemuda tampan itu mulai menyendok bubur yang masih sedikit hangat dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Zitao. Kegiatan itu berlangsung hingga beberapa kali sampai Zitao yang sejak tadi berceloteh mendadak diam, lalu menatap Yifan intens.

"Gege, kenapa dengan pipimu?" tangan Zitao terulur dan mengusap pipi kiri Yifan dengan lembut, yang saat ini sedikit bengkak dan memar kebiruan.

"Hanya luka kecil. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bukan hanya pipi, pelipis gege juga terluka. Apa sakit?"

Yifan tersenyum samar sebelum meletakkan mangkok bubur pada tempatnya. Ia beringsut mendekati sosok Zitao kemudian memeluknya erat. Mulai merasa bersalah saat merasakan kedua tangan Zitao mencengkeram bagian depan kemejanya dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Tidak akan terasa sakit saat ada dirimu. Jadi, tetaplah disamping gege, mengerti?" bisiknya menenangkan.

"Umm~"

Tanpa disadari Zitao sendiri, wajah Yifan yang sedari tadi melunak perlahan mengeras disertai ujung bibirnya sebelah kanan yang melengkung naik, menampilkan sebuah seringai iblis yang sejujurnya begitu mengerikan. Apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan mata yang berkilat misterius itu.

'Anak pintar, teruslah bergantung padaku, Zitao.' batinnya dengan seringai yang kian diperlebar. Sebelah tangannya perlahan merambat dan mengusap sayang bagian belakang kepala Zitao. Membuat pemuda polos itu melenguh pelan dan semakin menyamankan posisinya.

"Gege, aku mengantuk..."

"Tidurlah."

"Gege tidak akan pergi-kan?"

"Aku akan menemanimu disini."

Zitao menguap pelan dan semakin meringkuk kedalam pelukan Yifan. Perlahan, kelopak warna berwarna tan itu menutup, menyembunyikan iris kelam miliknya yang menawan. Hingga kesadaran terakhir yang bisa Zitao rasakan adalah sebuah kecupan singkat yang menghampiri bibirnya berulang kali.

"Tidurlah, sayangku..."

Tepat Yifan memperbaiki posisi tidur Zitao dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut hangat, pintu ruangan terbuka dari luar. Di sana, berdiri seorang Luhan dengan ekspresi kerasnya yang jarang ditunjukkan.

Mendengus samar, Yifan berdiri dan melangkah mendekati sosok pemuda cantik itu.

"Kaget melihatku hidup?"

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Kris?" desis Luhan menahan emosi.

"Kau tahu persis apa yang aku inginkan, Luhan. Dan kalian, berniat untuk merampasnya dariku." berbisik, Yifan memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Hingga kini wajah mereka hanya berkisar beberapa inchi saja.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud."

"Bullshit. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kalian diam-diam merencanakan sesuatu untuk memisahkan Zitao dariku?"

Untuk seperkian detik, ada kilatan keterkejutan di manik kembar milik si sulung Huang. Menggertakkan giginya pelan, Luhan akhirnya mendongak dan menghujam tajam manik coklat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau benar. Tapi sayang sekali, kali ini gagal."

Terkekeh pelan, Yifan menunduk dan berbisik sinis di telinga kiri-nya, "Kalian akan selalu gagal, Luhan." menegakkan kepala, Yifan berjalan melewati Luhan sebelum suara dari pemuda cantik itu menahannya.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya-kan?"

"Hm?"

Luhan berbalik dan melayangkan tatapan dinginnya. "Kau sengaja baru datang hari ini, padahal kau tahu kondisi Zitao sudah menurun semenjak kemarin. Yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah kenapa kau melakukannya, Kris?"

Mengangkat bahunya acuh, Yifan seketika menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum miring kemudian berujar santai. "Tentu saja karena Zitao memanggil namaku. Aku tidak mungkin untuk tidak peduli padanya-kan?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yifan melanjutkan langkah dan menghilang di tikungan koridor. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri kaku dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau memang iblis, Kris. Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukannya agar Zitao semakin bergantung padamu. Cihh, perkataan Vic-jiejie memang benar adanya." Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya sebelum kembali berbisik, "Zitao, bagaimanapun caranya, harus dijauhkan dari jangkauan Kris. Orang itu berbahaya."

.

.

.

.

Yifan memasang ekspresi dingin andalannya ketika ia tengah duduk diam di sebuah kursi, berhadapan langsung dengan ayahnya sendiri, kepala keluarga Wu. Matanya yang tajam semakin menajam melihat bagaimana sang ayah tetap bersikap tenang seolah-olah apa yang nantinya akan mereka bicarakan bukanlah masalah yang serius.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Yifan." Mr. Wu membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan di ruangan pribadinya. Yifan menyeringai kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Tidak bisakah kau hentikan semua kegilaanmu ini?"

"Aku akan berhenti jika Zitao sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku. Tanpa campur tangan dari keluarganya." mendengar ucapan yang tidak main-main itu, Mr. Wu memijit pangkal hidungnya kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Kami memang tidak akan lagi menghalangi jalanmu, Yifan." Mr. Wu menatap lurus ke arah putranya yang saat ini masih tetap bergeming dengan ekspresi dinginnya, "Namun bukan berarti mereka, - keluarga Huang tidak akan mencoba untuk melakukannya. Kau tahu bagaimana mereka diam-diam membenci kedekatanmu dengan Zitao. Meskipun mereka secara apik menutupinya dari pihak luar."

Yifan mengangguk singkat sebelum balas menatap ayahnya.

"Aku tahu, ayah. Maka dari itu, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya seperti rencana semula. Menjatuhkan bisnis keluarga Huang dan memaksa mereka bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki kerajaan kita, Wu emperor."

Mr. Wu lagi-lagi menarik nafas lalu berganti menatap Yifan serius. "Jika kau benar-benar melakukannya, segala resiko kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya, Yifan. Kau pewaris tunggal bisnis keluarga Wu dan sudah seharusnya kau cerdas dalam menangani segala situasi."

Beliau berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela dengan gorden yang terbuka lebar. Wajahnya yang masih tampan walau umurnya tidak lagi muda, tatapannya yang tajam persis seperti milik Yifan, dan segala hal-hal hebat lain yang sudah diturunkannya pada sang putra tunggal. Membuat pria itu bahkan hingga kini, masih sangat disegani oleh rekan-rekan bisnisnya.

Berbalik menghadap Yifan, Mr. Wu kembali berucap, "Lagipula hal itu akan menguntungkan bagi pihak kita jika nantinya benar-benar berhasil, dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Yifan, sejak kapan kau selicik ini?"

Yifan tersenyum misterius sebelum berdiri dan menghampiri sang ayah. Berdiri dengan jarak 1 meter dari Mr. Wu, Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari berujar santai.

"Aku belajar dari ajaran bisnis keluarga Wu."

Sama-sama menyeringai, ayah dan anak itu saling pandang sebelum terkekeh dengan nada yang sedikitnya, mampu membuat orang merinding jika mendengar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mr. Wu berdehem pelan lalu kembali memandang intens putra tunggalnya, namun kali ini dengan tatapan yang sedikit diperlunak. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah mendengar kabar ini, Yifan. Tapi tidak akan lama lagi, Zitao akan dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga Li."

Yifan terdiam sejenak lalu sedikit demi sedikit sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan maksudnya, terbentuk sempurna di bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu, dan aku akan membiarkannya." Yifan mundur satu langkah kemudian berbalik. Hendak meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih belum paham dengan apa yang diutarakan putranya sendiri. Bukankah Yifan sangat memuja sosok Huang Zitao? Kenapa dia terlihat santai, seolah hanya mendengar kabar cuaca dari siaran televisi?

"Kau menyerah?" tanya Mr. Wu terheran-heran.

"Tidak, ayah. Karena kali ini kupastikan, Zitao akan benar-benar memanggil namaku."

Itulah sebaris kalimat yang Yifan lontarkan sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

'Wu Yifan, Wu Yifan, Yifan-gege,...'

Zitao memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan di dada tepat seorang pemuda lain mengambil tempat duduk persis didepannya. Pemuda itu mengernyit aneh melihat tingkah Zitao yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan, yang padahal ia sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kau melakukannya lagi?" ujar pemuda itu sambil memandangi Zitao yang kali ini sudah membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris black pearl yang begitu menghanyutkan.

"Iya, Yixing-ge. Sudah dua hari ini Yifan-ge sulit untuk kuhubungi. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" jawab Zitao lesu. Manik kelamnya seketika meredup dan itu membuat Yixing tidak suka.

"Mungkin dia tengah sibuk di kampusnya." respon Yixing mencoba menenangkan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas singkat sebelum menyendokkan salad buah milik Zitao, dan mengarahkannya ke mulut pemuda itu.

"Makanlah, aku tahu nafsu makanmu menurun belakangan ini."

Zitao menggeleng pelan lalu melipatkan kedua tangannya di meja kantin. Yixing tersenyum miris sebelum meletakkan sendok itu pada tempatnya. Tangannya kemudian terulur dan mengusap helaian kelam mahkota milik Zitao. Dalam lamunan singkatnya, Yixing merasa ia benar-benar gagal menjadi seorang sahabat. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu betapa ketergantungannya seorang Zitao pada Yifan. Dia sangat tahu sahabat pandanya tidak bisa dilepaskan dari pemuda bermarga Wu itu. Dan dia sudah paham bagaimana perubahan Zitao tanpa kehadian Wu Yifan disisinya. Hal itu sangat disayangkan sekaligus miris, mengingat ia tahu betul jika keluarga Huang sendiri tidak menyetujui kedekatan mereka, walau secara diam-diam. Dan Yixing rasanya ingin mengumpat saja tatkala mendengar kabar dari Luhan bahwa keluarga Zitao berniat untuk menjodohkan pemuda itu dengan orang lain, atau dalam kasus ini - gadis lain.

Yixing bahkan berani bertaruh jika Zitao sendiri belum mengetahui kabar ini sedikitpun. Dilihat dari perangai Zitao selama ini, bukan tidak mungkin pemuda itu langsung drop dan masuk rumah sakit. Terakhir kali hal itu terjadi, saat Zitao tidak bisa melihat sosok Yifan selama beberapa hari dikarenakan pemuda tampan itu pergi keluar kota guna melakukan penelitian untuk tugas akhirnya.

Tak ayal kehadiran pemuda itu sangat berpengaruh penting bagi kelangsungan hidup sahabat pandanya.

"Gege, aku rindu Yifan-gege... " bisikan itu membuat Yixing tersadar. Mengerjap pelan, dia menyentuh lengan Zitao dan seketika berjengit karena merasakan panas di telapak tangannya. Zitao demam.

"Zii, kau demam. Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang kesehatan."

Zitao mengangkat kepalanya dengan kepingan black pearl yang bergoyang lembut, dan setetes air mata meluncur mulus dari sudut matanya. Ia menangis, dan bibir yang sedikit pucat itu kembali menggumamkan sesuatu berulang kali.

"Aku ingin Yifan-gege..."

Lagi

"Wu Yifan..."

Dan yang terakhir Zitao ingat adalah Yixing memanggil namanya berulang kali ketika dengan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menggelap dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

 _Dengar..._

 _Saat terjatuhpun –_

 _Aku hanya ingat untuk memanggil namamu_

.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Zitao mendapati dirinya terbangun di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Dengan mengenakan piyama tidur bermotif panda-panda kecil favorite-nya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar dan tersadar jika langit diluar sana menggelap, menandakan waktu sudah berganti malam.

Melenguh pelan, pemuda lugu itu turun dari kasur saat mendengar samar-samar suara percakapan dari luar kamarnya. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju ke ruang makan dan disambut beberapa orang yang familiar.

"Zitao, syukurlah, kau sudah sadar?" Nyonya Huang berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri si bungsu. Melihat Zitao yang sejak tadi diam dengan pandangan diarahkan ke salah satu kursi berpenghuni, Nyonya Huang mengulum senyum kemudian kembali berucap. "Ah, kau pasti bingung kenapa ada seorang gadis cantik berada disini-kan? Kenalkan, dia Li Anmei, teman barumu."

Gadis yang dimaksud berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk singkat, membagi sebuah senyuman manis. "Hallo Zitao, salam kenal..." dan merasa tidak enak hati saat mendapati Zitao tetap diam membisu dengan pandangan menerawang entah kemana.

"Sayang, bagaimana menurutmu? Dia cantik-kan?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari Nyonya Huang seketika menyadarkan lamunan Zitao. Pemuda itu mengerjap pelan sebelum memandangi Li Anmei, kemudian bergeser dan melihat Ayahnya, Tuan Huang juga sang Gege, Luhan balas menatap kearahnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?"

Hening. Senyum mereka perlahan luntur melihat kelereng hitam yang biasanya berkilat cantik itu meredup dan tampak mati. "Selama ini, Yifan-gege bahkan tidak pernah makan malam bersama dengan kita. Tapi kenapa Li Anmei diijinkan untuk bergabung?"

Ia menunduk, mengamati ujung sendal rumahnya yang berkepala panda. "Dan, dan – kalian berkumpul bersama?" Terdiam, ia menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit mendapati semua orang hanya membisu sebagai bentuk jawaban.

Zitao tersenyum pahit sebelum mundur dan berbalik, menuju kearah kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu. Pemuda itu sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis terisak mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu. Kenyataan bahwa, keluarganya sendiri, selama ini tidak pernah benar-benar menganggap keberadaan Wu Yifan di rumah mereka. Karena bukan hanya satu atau dua kali, bahkan berkali-kali, ia merasakan hal itu semenjak bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan Zitao, seakan mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Jika keluarganya memang menolak kehadiran Wu Yifan ditengah-tengah mereka, maka itu sama saja dengan menyingkirkan keberadaan Zitao dari silsilah keluarga.

Bukan tidak mungkin jika selama ini mereka mengharapkan hal itu,-kan?

"Kenapa, kenapa kalian tega melakukan hal ini padaku?"

.

.

.

.

Dalam beberapa hari ini, Yifan sudah hampir memecahkan beberapa piring dan tiga cangkir kopi, melamun hingga menabrak orang-pintu-tembok beberapa kali, tidak sengaja menghancurkan perabotan yang ada diruangan kerja miliknya di Wu emperor, dan yang terakhir tadi pagi, ia menggoreskan badan mobil sport miliknya ke bahu jalan karena kurang berkonsentrasi. Kacau dan berantakan. Sejujurnya ia telah sadar namun hatinya mencoba tegar dengan menampik mentah-mentah jika saat ini, belahan jiwanya tengah kesakitan. Terbangun di tengah malam, Yifan sering mendengar namanya dipanggil berulang kali oleh senandung suara lembut yang ia rindukan. Dan Yifan untuk kesekian kalinya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ketidakberdayaannya dalam menghadapi sebuah situasi kompleks yang berhubungan penting dengan hidupnya. Wu Yifan, calon penerus sah kerajaan bisnis keluarga Wu, dinyatakan seorang pengecut dan pecundang busuk! _Perfect_.

Bukan tanpa alasan jika ia menganggap dirinya bajingan, karena kenyataannya ia lebih dari sekedar itu. Dan memang benar jika ia sedikitnya akan menyangkal jika ada penuduhan sepihak seperti itu, mengingat sudah beberapa hari ini pula, pihak keluarga dari sang terkasih, benar-benar serius melakukan niat keji dengan memisahkan Zitao dari dirinya. Damn!

Yifan hanya – sangat menginginkan pemuda lugu itu untuk menyempurnakan hidupnya, apakah salah?

Selama ini, Yifan telah melakukan apapun demi menjaga Zitao tetap berada disisinya. Ia mengusir semua orang, mencelakai mereka, mengancam siapapun yang berani mendekat dan tidak segan-segan merusak hidup seseorang, siapapun itu. Jika ditanya, apakah ia mencintai Zitao? Sesungguhnya Ia tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Ia terjebak lebih dari 10 tahun dalam pusaran pesona milik pemuda lugu itu, tanpa memandang siapapun atau apapun lagi, dan ia telah menetapkan jika itu bukanlah sekedar cinta.

Ibunya, -Nyonya Wu, pernah mengatakan padanya jika cinta tidaklah sesederhana seperti apa yang terlihat. Cinta sanggup merubah seseorang, mengajarinya untuk menggapai dan melepaskan, merelakan atau memperjuangkan, memilih untuk bertahan demi kesetiaan atau berakhir dengan meninggalkan untuk kebahagiaan semua orang.

Tapi Yifan tidak. Karena Zitao sendiri tidak pernah mengajarinya apapun. Yifan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai beberapa hal seperti merelakan, melepaskan ataupun meninggalkan, karena sungguh Zitao tidak pernah memperkenalkan hal itu. Sekalipun Tidak. Di dalam hidupnya yang selalu tampak abu-abu itu, berada disisi Zitao dan merengkuh pemuda itu untuk dirinya sendiri adalah keinginan terbesar yang selalu ia puja. Dan itu harus terealisasikan bagaimanapun caranya.

Mungkin, ya kemungkinan, perkataan mereka ada benarnya jika ia telah egois - untuk Zitao. Seperti untaian kata yang (sesungguhnya menyakitkan) pernah diutarakan Tuan Huang kepadanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 _"Wu Yifan, kau masih muda, cerdas, berbakat, nyaris sempurna dalam segala hal dan paman yakin, nantinya kau sanggup memiliki apapun. Tapi Zitao tidaklah seperti dirimu, ia berbeda. Apa yang kau rasakan, itu bukanlah cinta, Yifan. Kau masihlah terlalu dini, tengah mencari jati diri hingga menyimpulkan sesuatu diantara kebimbangan dan kebingungan yang dirasakan oleh hatimu. Berhentilah menjadi egois demi kebaikan Zitao dan dirimu kelak. Paman meminta padamu, berhentilah jika tidak ingin kalian berdua menyesal dan tersakiti nantinya."_

 _FVCKIN' SHIT!_ Yifan benar-benar membencinya!

Jika perasaan yang ia miliki memang bukanlah cinta, atau seperti kata orang-orang, Obsesi, maka Yifan akan menyimpulkannya sendiri. Ia akan menyebutnya sebagai takdir sekaligus benang merah, sebuah garis yang mau tidak mau harus ia lalui.

Dan orang-orang itu tidak berhak ikut campur dan menghakiminya!

 **Pranggg**

Melempar vas bunga kearah permukaan dinding, barang pecah belah itu seketika hancur dan tidak berbentuk. Meninggalkan Yifan yang masih berdiri disana, ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan buku-buku jari memutih karena terkepal terlalu erat. Pemuda berstelan jas kantor itu perlahan melunakkan ekspresinya dan menetralkan deru nafas yang sebelumnya tidak beraturan. Menekan keinginan kuat untuk membunuh seseorang.

Berjalan ke arah jendela, Yifan mendongak kemudian mendesis lirih.

"Jika kalian bukanlah keluarga Zitao-ku, sudah sedari dulu aku berniat menghabisi hidup kalian satu per satu. Seperti yang terjadi pada hidup mereka, orang-orang busuk yang telah berani menggangguku."

Yifan, sudah berniat untuk meninju kaca jendela kantornya tepat getaran dari benda pipih disakunya, mengintrupsi keinginannya itu. Mengumpat pelan, tangannya meraih gadget canggih warna hitam miliknya dan membaca sebaris kalimat dari sebuah email yang baru saja dikirimkan padanya oleh seseorang.

Detik-detik berikutnya, Perlahan namun pasti sebuah seringai setan terpatri di bibirnya. Diiringi sebuah kekehan pelan namun sanggup meremangkan bulu kuduk hingga berdiri.

"Bagus. Tamatlah riwayatmu setelah ini, Huang." masih memasang senyum kejam, Yifan berlalu dari posisi berdirinya namun tiba-tiba kedua kakinya terhenti, ketika sesuatu seperti benda tajam nan berkarat tepat menghujam detak jantungnya.

 **DHEG**

Detik itu juga ia merasakan, seluruh nafasnya seperti ditarik keluar secara paksa hingga benar-benar meninggalkan ruang kosong yang begitu menyakitkan. Dan Yifan tahu perasaan apa itu. Ia mengenal baik perasaan sesak itu karena memang, ia pernah mengalaminya sekali.

Ketika dulu –

Zitao mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dan dinyatakan koma beberapa hari.

Dan itu adalah saat-saat dimana Yifan melihat seluruh isi dunianya hancur berkeping-keping hingga berkeinginan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

 _'Gege...'_

.

.

.

.

 _"Maafkan gege, Zitao, gadis itu memang akan dijodohkan denganmu kelak. Tapi jika kau menolak, Baba dan Mama akan mencarikan orang lain yang lebih baik untukmu."_

 _"A-apa? Tapi, kenapa?"_

 _"Karena pemuda itu, karena Kris."_

Zitao, tanpa menggunakan alas kaki apapun, melangkah menyusuri sisi jembatan dengan penampilan yang bisa dikatakan sangat buruk. Kaos kebesaran miliknya yang terlihat kusut, celana panjang berbahan tipis yang terlihat kebesaran juga membalut kaki jenjangnya, rambut hitam lembut yang acak-acakan terbawa angin sore, dan yang paling membius rasa iba setiap orang adalah tatapannya yang seolah mati. Langit malam itu meredup, dan seperti hampa.

 _"Sayang, mama mohon... Ini semua demi masa depanmu. Mama ingin kau tumbuh normal dan hidup bahagia dengan pasanganmu kelak."_

 _"Ma, Apa aku terlihat tidak normal jika hidup dengan Yifan-gege nantinya?"_

Menyentuh pegangan pembatas di sisi jembatan, Zitao menunduk dan memandangi aliran sungai deras yang mengalir sunyi dibawah sana. Matanya mengerjap sekali dan setetes airmata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

 _"Dengarkan baba, Zitao. Baba merasa sangat bersalah karena bertahun-tahun belakangan ini telah membiarkanmu dekat dengan Wu Yifan. Berhentilah secepatnya sebelum semua ini terlambat, nak. Kau sudah cukup dewasa dan baba yakin tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba."_

Gemetaran saat angin membelai tubuhnya yang ringkih, Zitao mengeratkan pegangannya lalu kembali menatap kosong kebawah.

 _"Sadarlah sayang, beberapa hari ini dia sudah tidak menghubungimu sama sekali. Dia tidak peduli lagi padamu."_

 _ **Itu karena Mama menyita ponselku dan memutuskan semua sambungan telepon...**_

 _"Dia bahkan tidak mencoba datang untuk bertemu denganmu. Mengertilah nak, lebih baik kau melupakannya. Baba akan membantumu."_

 _ **Baba mengurungku di dalam rumah. Dan menugaskan para penjaga untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun bertemu denganku...**_

 _"Maafkan gege, Zitao... Maaf..."_

 _ **Tapi Luhan-ge membiarkan semuanya terjadi...**_

Zitao mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke pembatas jembatan, disusul dengan yang satu-nya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membiarkan angin membelai rambut juga pakaiannya. Bibir unik itu gemetaran, menahan isakan yang terasa tercekat di ujung tenggorokan.

"Gege, Yifan-ge..."

 _Kenapa tidak datang? Aku lelah memanggil namamu._

"Yifan-gege, Yifan-gege, gege..."

 _Kenapa tidak juga datang? Apa aku ditinggalkan?_

"Ge – "

 **GREPP!**

"Jika kau ingin melompat, lompatlah... Gege akan bersamamu."

 _Benarkah?_

Zitao memutar kepalanya, dan seketika terdiam. Matanya mengabur melihat bayangan sang gege yang samar-samar tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dan memeluk kedua kakinya erat, dengan setetes airmata meluncur dari ujung matanya yang tajam tatkala pemuda itu mendongak dan balas menatap dirinya.

Wu Yifan menangis

Dan itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Zitao melihat sang gege kesayangan menitikkan airmata-nya selama lebih dari 10 tahun ia mengenal pemuda itu.

"Genggamlah tanganku, Zitao. Dan aku berjanji -seperti dulu- untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian." menatap uluran tangan yang diarahkan kepadanya, Zitao seketika membisu. Kelereng hitamnya bergerak tak fokus saat memandangi telapak tangan yang telihat kokoh itu. Tangan yang nantinya akan siap menjaga dan melindungi dirinya apapun yang terjadi jika ia menerima. Juga telapak tangan hangat yang semenjak dulu ia harapkan, yang ia idam-idamkan - untuk selalu menggenggam jemari tangannya yang dingin.

"Gege..." dengan pelan, Zitao mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Tepat jari-jari mereka saling bertautan erat satu sama lain, Zitao membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna dan menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Yifan.

Perlahan, sebuah senyum melengkung cantik di bibir unik Zitao dengan beberapa tetes airmata yang ikut turun membasahi pipi-nya yang bersemu merah. Paras lugu itu sempat terlihat malu-malu untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di sebelah pipi Yifan sebelum ia berbisik lirih, "Kau benar-benar datang."

.

.

.

.

Kamar besar yang sedikit temaram itu menjadi saksi bisu atas kegiatan penuh gairah yang saat ini sedang berlangsung diatas sebuah ranjang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Disana, sosok polos Zitao tengah mengerang dan merintih manja dibawah kendali Yifan. Sosok yang sekarang ini dengan ganasnya menekan berkali-kali pusat kenikmatan milik Zitao hingga tak ayal tubuh pemuda itu ikut tersentak-sentak mengikuti tarian sensual tersebut. Masih mendesahkan nama yang sama semenjak 15 menit yang lalu, kedua tangan Zitao bergerak untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher jenjang Yifan saat pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu kian gencar menggempurnya dibawah sana.

"Ge-gehhh, akhh...akhh~ eunghh~"

Merunduk dengan nafas tak beraturan kearah Zitao, Yifan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan memagut intens bibir kucing yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya itu. Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya, ciuman mereka tergantikan dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil dari Yifan yang bermaksud untuk menggoda, dan Zitao membalasnya dengan lenguhan nikmat yang langsung menambah hawa panas disekeliling tubuh mereka.

Yifan seketika menggeram lemah, gerakan tubuhnya semakin liar dan cepat membuat ranjang tempat mereka berdua memadu kasih berderit-derit kecil sebagai alunan lembut, bercampur dengan melodi surgawi yang diterikkan oleh Zitao, belahan jiwa-nya. Detik-detik berikutnya Yifan beralih menjauhkan kepalanya sejenak untuk mengamati wajah indah milik Zitao hingga sebuah senyum lembut terukir di paras rupawan pemuda itu. Ia kembali menunduk lalu berbisik, "Panggil namaku, Zitao..."

Mendesah dan mengerang, seperti sebuah mantra ampuh yang ditujukan khusus untuk Zitao, pemuda itu seketika membuka belahan bibir bengkaknya. "Yifan-gegehh~ Yi-yifan nggh~ Wu Yifan..." dan setelahnya berteriak nyaring manakala sebuah cairan hangat menyembur di dalam tubuhnya, diiringi kesejatiannya sendiri yang telah mencapai klimaks dengan cairan kental membasahi perut dan dada Yifan.

Tergolek lemah sekaligus kelelahan, Zitao merasakan kedua netra kembarnya sedikit demi sedikit memberat dikarenakan kegiatan panas yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan itu. Dan di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, pemuda polos itu berharap jika kedepannya kelak ia dan sang gege (Yifan) dapat memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan hal 'itu' lagi. Karena sungguh, itu menyenangkan, nikmat, dan Zitao sangat menyukainya.

"Tidurlah, sayangku..." Yifan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat didahi Zitao bersamaan dengan ditariknya pelan-pelan kejantanannya dari dalam diri Zitao. Kembali tersenyum lembut, tangan pemuda itu bergerak dan mengelus sayang surai hitam kekasihnya. Namun, senyum itu perlahan memudar dan tergantikan dengan seringai yang menakutkan ketika manik coklatnya melirik gadget hitam yang teronggok di sudut meja nakas. Menampilkan beberapa panggilan masuk yang tidak terjawab dan belasan pesan yang tidak terbalas pula.

Mengambil gadget itu, Yifan mengotak-atiknya sejenak dengan seringai yang kian diperlebar. "Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskan Zitao pada siapapun. Meskipun itu keluarganya."

Dengan itu, setelah mengirim balasan singkat kepada seseorang, Yifan segera mematikan gadget miliknya dan melempar benda itu ke sudut ruangan. Mendengus tidak peduli, ia menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh polos mereka berdua lalu memeluk tubuh Zitao erat.

Sepertinya untuk malam ini dan seterusnya, Yifan tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Wu Zitao. Kupastikan dia akan segera berganti marga tepat semua permasalahan ini selesai. Aku menunggu hari dimana kalian mengemis dan memohon dibawah kekuasaanku, Huang. Sebentar lagi. Wu Yifan akan menikmati semua kemenangannya. -**

.

.

.

.

.

 _You can live without Love. But you can't live without a heart and feelings – Wu Yifan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note : Errr, ngomong apa ya? -_- ternyata bikin fic oneshot lebih enjoy daripada ngelanjutin fic on-going~ hahahhahaha**

 **Review ok?**

 **Love and Hugs :***

 **Oh, at last, Happy weekend Everyone~**


End file.
